


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Love & Monsters, Family, Feels, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: “You upset my mum. No one upsets my mum.”How did Rose and the Doctor get involved in Love and Monsters? Does Jackie ever forgive Elton? This fic essentially fills in a few of the gaps from this episode.
Relationships: Jackie Tyler & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago for my best friend who had been asking me for a while to write a fic based on the Doctor and Rose’s entrance into Love and Monsters at the end. Neither of us are big fans of the episode as a whole, but we agreed that Rose’s incredible entrance almost makes up for it singlehandedly! :P

“Oh my god you should have seen it, it was amazing!” Rose grinned as she leaned back against the TARDIS console and looked up at the ceiling. All the beautiful images of the planet that she had stored up in her mind came flowing back as she spoke to her mum through her phone.

“The sand was so soft, it was like walking on carpet. And the beach had the clearest water I’ve ever seen, it was like...the bluest and clearest water you can imagine.”

The Doctor watched her with a smile from a few feet away, standing with his hands in his pocket. “Flowers,” he mouthed to her.

“Oh yeah!” Rose added, “And there were these flowers, right? They were everywhere, even on the beach, and they smelled amazing.”

“Sounds beautiful, sweetheart,” Jackie said. “What was it called?”

Rose looked at the Doctor as she said the name, making sure she was saying it correctly. “Florana.” The Doctor nodded his approval. “Yeah,” Rose continued, “it was called Florana.”

“And where are you off to now?” Rose thought she heard a note of melancholy in her mother’s voice, but in her excited state she dismissed the thought.

“I don’t know yet, mum.” She smiled at the Doctor. “That’s one of the best parts of it.”

There was a brief silence on the other line and Rose’s worries about her mum came flooding back.

“I’ll leave you to it, then! I’m so glad you’re having a good time, sweetheart.” Jackie’s tone was so genuine that Rose’s fears ebbed away.

“Yeah. The Doctor says hi, by the way,” she said quickly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow in response.

“Tell him that he better be keeping you safe.”

Rose had to swallow a chuckle as she looked at the Doctor. “I will.”

“Well, I’ll see you soon.”

Rose felt a pang of sadness for her mum. She wondered how long it would really be before they landed back at the Powell Estate again. “Yeah.”

“All right, be careful!”

“I will, mum.”

“Bye!”

Rose hung up and stared down at her phone. Had it really only been her imagination, or had mum sounded dejected?

Of course she was sad. She was all alone, especially now that Mickey had gone as well.

“Everything all right?” the Doctor approached her with a concerned frown.

Rose pocketed her phone and summoned a small smile as met the Doctor’s gaze. “Yeah, it’s all right. Sometimes I just...I miss her. And I know she gets lonely.”

“She’s Jackie Tyler!” he said as he walked past her and started working the TARDIS controls. “I don’t think poor loneliness stands a chance.”

Rose laughed and pushed thoughts about her mum behind her. After this trip, maybe she could convince the Doctor to pop back to London for a visit.

Leaning her elbows on the console, Rose propped up her head with her hands and smiled up at the Doctor. “Where are we going now?”

“How does Space Florida sound?” he asked with a grin, wagging his eyebrows. 

And for a while, Rose’s worries were entirely forgotten.

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a gentle thump which meant that they had (hopefully) arrived at the Powell Estate. Rose flung open one of the TARDIS doors and rushed out into her living room, ready to tell her mum everything about Space Florida, from the touristy shops and greasy food to the private beach that the Doctor had reserved for just the two of them using the psychic paper. 

Her mum was waiting outside the TARDIS, like she usually was when they landed at home, but one look at Jackie Tyler's face told Rose that something was amiss. “Mum, what’s wrong?”

Jackie grabbed Rose’s arms, her eyes wide and anxious. “You shouldn’t be here, Rose, it's dangerous!”

“What’s dangerous?” Rose asked, and heard the Doctor’s voice speak in tandem with hers as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

Jackie looked over Rose’s shoulder. “Someone’s looking for you,” she said, speaking to the Doctor. She focused back on Rose. “And he tried to find you to get to him.”

The Doctor stepped forward so he was standing right beside Rose. “Who was he?”

“His name was Elton.” Jackie’s countenance fell. “I thought...well, I thought he was a nice man. He understood what I was going through, being left behind here while you were away. But then I realised that he was only doing it all to find out about you and the Doctor.” She related a summary of what had happened with Elton, describing the man and all that he had done.

By the end, Rose saw the tears in her mum’s eyes and hugged her tight. She could understand what had happened all too well. Her mum had been lonely, and someone had come along who could start to understand her sorrow like Mickey had. And just as she had hoped that she wouldn't be quite as lonely anymore, it had turned out that it was all a plot to get to the Doctor.

And though Rose was sure her mum was frustrated at the Doctor because everything was about him and not her, she hadn’t said anything negative to the Doctor at all so far. She had just been concerned for their safety.

Rose felt Jackie shudder with a sob, and a flare of anger went through her. She was going to find out who had done this to her mum.

“Mum,” she said as she pulled away and looked straight into Jackie’s eyes, “we’ll take care of this.” She squeezed her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek, then turned to see that the Doctor had disappeared. She walked into the open TARDIS door and called, “Come on, Doctor!”

He trailed in behind her a few moments later. “Where are we going?” he asked, pausing just inside the door. Rose was already at the console, wishing she knew how to put the TARDIS into motion.

“To find that man,” Rose replied, turning around and resting her hands on her hips so the Doctor knew she meant business.

The Doctor stared at her a moment, his eyebrows furrowing together. “Now?”

“Yeah. Now.”

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door behind him and strode towards Rose. “Rose, the TARDIS is a trans-dimensional time and space machine, a scientific marvel! I can’t just use it to-”

“Doctor.” Rose gave him a withering look.

“Right you are then, Rose Tyler!” He jumped to the controls and in a moment the TARDIS engines started up.

“How do you know where to go?” Rose wondered.

The Doctor sighed. “I’ve heard of someone who’s been looking for me around London. I scanned for the most powerful alien life in the immediate area, and from what your mum told us, I have a feeling we’ll find Elton here too.” And the Doctor was immediately proved right when they landed and the scanner showed a green humanoid alien and a man with blond spiky hair, matching the description her mum had given her.

Rose marched toward the doors before she could draw another breath but the Doctor rushed in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Let me go out first.” He looked her over and a ghost of a smile twitched at the corners of his lips. “I think he at least deserves a fair warning.”

The Doctor disappeared out the door and shut it behind him. Rose watched him appear on the scanner and the alien and the man train their eyes on him. “Someone wants a word with you,” he said to Elton.

Rose figured that was her cue and strode out the door, locking onto Elton’s face immediately. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

“You upset my mum.”

Elton looked at her in confusion and glanced over at the alien. Rose kept her eyes fixed directly on him. “Big absorbing creature from outer space, and you’re having a go at me?”

“No one upsets my mum,” Rose insisted. But she didn’t get to chew him out as thoroughly as she wanted to, because then that stupid absorbing alien interfered. The Doctor took care of him easily and cleverly enough, of course, encouraging the people the Abzorbaloff had devoured to rebel against him. Rose kept her eyes on Elton and recognised the look of loss on his face. Her anger dissolved to pity as she considered that he had only been in a pawn in a game too big for him to comprehend.

She went to Elton’s side and comforted him, looking at the Doctor and wondering if there was anything he could do. He couldn’t save Ursula, but he could, in a way, bring her back. Elton was so grateful that there were tears in his eyes. He hugged Rose in parting and thanked the Doctor for the millionth time. But before they could turn and go back into the TARDIS, Elton looked at Rose.

“Tell Jackie that I’m sorry.” His gaze swept to the ground and he swallowed. “I never meant to hurt her, but what I did was wrong. And I am sorry. Sorry that I didn’t get to know her better.” He smiled a little. “She’s an amazing woman, your mum.”

Rose smiled. “Yeah, I know. And I will tell her.”

* * *

Later on, despite Rose’s entreaties, Jackie Tyler wouldn’t forgive the man who had used her in such a terrible way. Rose realised eventually that her mum wouldn't be convinced, but she hoped that just maybe time would heal her heart. 

“I’m just glad you’re safe, sweetheart,” Jackie said once they had moved on from the subject of Elton. She hugged Rose tight as the Doctor stood close by, trying to busy himself with studying his sonic screwdriver.

“And you, too,” Jackie added as she pulled away from Rose, glancing over at the Doctor.

“Me?” the Doctor asked, looking up from his screwdriver with wide, incredulous eyes.

“I’ll never understand how you attract trouble like a magnet,” she said, shaking her head. “Both of you, now,” she added, looking at Rose.

“Well, we couldn’t save the universe without trouble, now could we?” said the Doctor, coming to stand next to Rose and slipping his hand into hers.

Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes. “Well if you two can spare a moment from saving the universe, I have a roast for dinner. I was waiting for you to come home to cook it.”

“Dinner sounds great,” Rose said, elbowing the Doctor as she saw him wince out of the corner of her eye at the sound of dinner.

“Dinner would be lovely!” the Doctor agreed with a smile.

And, despite the Doctor’s qualms, it was.


End file.
